User talk:Rydia's long lost brother
Hi, welcome to Monster Wiki Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:1stclasswarrior page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dinomino21 (Talk) 15:42, 28 April 2009 Helping out Funny :No you haven't, I downloaded some images before you had joined. 16:28, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Again, no you haven't. I uploaded the image on the Megaguirus artical. 16:36, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Improtant Forum Editing request New Template on my talk page, and then change it to what it is now. This will leave a copy like it was originally and you will retain your current one.|time=10:56, 2 May 2009 (UTC)}} HELP!! ....... New userbox 1st's "magic" Hello again. I was wondering, 1st says he has beat a lot of games with his "magic". Is this true? 'Cause he's trying to do something that just might be impossible. [[User:BlueLionheart|'Blue']][[User talk:BlueLionheart|'Lionheart']] 20:32, 15 May 2009 (UTC) 1st's doing wha with the who now?! 20:41, 15 May 2009 (UTC) XXX Dirty stuff With Aerith!!!!! XXX YEAH [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 20:45, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Huh.. wha.. how..... good for you? 21:02, 15 May 2009 (UTC) And BL I'm going to fight Necron with my only healing as Cure. [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 21:09, 15 May 2009 (UTC) HAH!, yeah good luck with that. 21:42, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Can't even get to Trance Kuja... [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 21:44, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I pity you're assumed underlevel party(what levels are you?), does you're Vivi even know Flare? 21:49, 15 May 2009 (UTC) My highest level is 44 and Vivi is learning flare. [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 21:52, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Okay I can see where you're in trouble, my highest level charcter was about level 60 at that point, and it took me quite a few times to beat the final boss, and even now I've only beat it once. 21:58, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Read what BL said, and then you'll inderstand what I mean when I say this is ME we are talking about. [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 22:03, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Ah, I see. 22:14, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Think of taking out Sin's head in under a minute wthout celestial weapons and the best summons. Think of training agaist final bosses for fun The list goes on.... [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 22:17, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I did the Sin head bit without any of that, I went to battle Sin as soon as I was the desternation was avaliable. 22:20, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Killed in less than 60 seconds? [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 22:22, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Don't know, doubt it, 22:31, 15 May 2009 (UTC) We just gotta wait for a reply... [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 22:34, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I wonder if he'll shout. 09:18, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I sent a text yesterday...... [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 11:28, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Is that in anyway importent or are you just spamming? 16:53, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Read BL's Question again. And Don't we always spam either BL's,Yours' or JZ's Talkpages? [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 18:55, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I don't recall people spamming my talkpage. 19:13, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Any form of craziness = Spamming [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 19:37, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Then 99.99% of this wiki is spam. 20:50, 16 May 2009 (UTC) It is now XD [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 20:53, 16 May 2009 (UTC) 45% of my life must be spam if what you say is true. 21:02, 16 May 2009 (UTC) 100% of my life is PAIN!!!!! [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 21:19, 16 May 2009 (UTC) In a second it's going to be 150% *''cracks knuckles* 21:29, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Don't be an idiot, this is just the internet. [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 21:51, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Hi. I can confirm that there's a chance 1st will beat Necropiles Necrophiliac like that. He may even be able to do just cure and attack. As for this discussion, can you 'PLEASE''' stop doing the indents. It drives me crazy. I have deleted them, and don't put them there again. I have set it out how I would like all discussions to be set out in future please-Rydia's long lost brother 17:50, 18 May 2009 (UTC) FFIX.....